


撒娇超人最好命

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [30]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 超超那么可爱，超超一点都不凶。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 2





	撒娇超人最好命

克拉克从没把自己严肃起来时看起来太过具有攻击性当回事儿。

哪怕戴安娜反复提醒他、他那副不苟言笑皱起眉头的模样带给他人的威吓力已经远超布鲁斯，他也从来没有把它当回事。

“想要让大家完全磨合，光靠亲和是没有用的。”他解释得一板一眼——这可是他在第三次经历各位成员在会议上吵起来的尴尬局面后痛定思痛总结出来的宝贵经验，“既然布鲁斯把主席这个位置交给我，那么在有分歧时让大家遵从一个一致的意见就是我的责任。”

诚然他说的极有道理，毕竟笑嘻嘻地一手扯着维克多一手架开亚瑟不仅毫无用处之外，总是殚精竭虑想要用这种方式调和众人的他还总会被布鲁斯不赞同的责备眼光攻击，在连续的好言好语无果之后，克拉克终于发现拍碎桌子然后大吼一句“都给我冷静下来”远比老好人式的嬉皮笑脸管用得多。

“……错也没什么错，只是你那种表情……”戴安娜调整了下面部肌肉试图模仿克拉克凶巴巴的腔调，“确实容易让人有心理负担。”

而对于从没忘记被超人痛揍时有多惊心动魄的他们来说，如今只要克拉克绷起脸来，他们就莫名地产生了不同程度的紧张。对于克拉克的阴沉，布鲁斯和戴安娜还能泰然处之一些，但到了巴里那儿，他几乎已经开始逃避和克拉克的每一次单独相处。一旦在联盟大厅里撞见克拉克，巴里总会浑身僵直、忘记自己还有神速力似的迈开脚、一小步一小步地朝布鲁斯蹭过去，指望着对比起来反而好说话太多的顾问为他提供庇护——哪怕克拉克从没明确地冲巴里发过火，当时在广场上被超人怒目而视的记忆还是让巴里过去这么久之后依然心有余悸。

“必要时强硬些是好的，不过现在大家的合作也愈发稳定了，也许你可以适当学习一下如何和颜悦色地做出决定。”

整体来说，这个摩擦多多的联盟里总不太爱摆出和善表情的远不止克拉克一个。亚瑟、维克多哪怕相识已久的布鲁斯都有同样问题，尤其是总爱端着一副事不关己表情的亚瑟，常常在大家的沟通中闹出不少误会。可他毕竟才接触人类世界不久，而且纵观这个联盟，除了克拉克之外，还有谁会在视线集中眼眶泛红之时让人被激起肾上腺素只想立刻进入防御状态？

“说起来，你不是一直想知道你和布鲁斯没法亲近的原因吗？”见克拉克虽蹩眉沉思却也没太听进去的样子，戴安娜又拍了拍，转了话茬：

“其实啊……那就是因为你看起来太凶了。不信你看看巴里，那小子对怎么亲近布鲁斯可是很有一套。”

——怎么可能？

戴安娜用心良苦的劝说里，最终被克拉克听进去的其实只有最后这句。嗤之以鼻是克拉克当下的真实想法，非要计算的话，布鲁斯算得上是他展露过最多笑容的对象，反之亦然，他认为布鲁斯日常为数不多的笑容大多数也是留给自己的。

应该……是这样没错吧？

克拉克捧着一盒甜甜圈杵在墙边反复品味着这个定论，隔开五米远是又蹭到布鲁斯身边的巴里，先前看到自己时的尴尬笑容在黏上布鲁斯后完全变了副腔调，那个拒绝了自己手中甜甜圈的毛头小子却转而对布鲁斯正吃着的饼干产生了极大兴趣。克拉克看着巴里把握成拳头的手抵在下巴上，用乞求的口气想要分吃几块饼干，从他这个角度看过去，面无表情沉着脸的布鲁斯无奈之下叹了口气。

而后抬到一半的胳膊转了个方向、直接将饼干送去了巴里嘴边。

“呀呼，蝙蝠侠喂我吃了饼干。”咀嚼着的腮帮子一动一动，巴里掩不住那股高兴劲儿在布鲁斯身边绕来绕去，布鲁斯倒也被巴里的表现逗笑了，他叹叹气，又拿起一块饼干，巴里在同一时间配合地凑过了头，一来二去，又一次喂食在克拉克眼皮底下无比自然地发生了。

盒子都差点从手掌上翻落下来——因为这画面大大刺痛了克拉克，他不会忘记三分钟之前布鲁斯可是礼貌而疏离地拒绝了和他分享这一盒甜甜圈，而现在他竟然和巴里愉快热络地分享起了同一盘饼干？

“你应该也知道，联盟里的大家向来都是吃软不吃硬的……”

戴安娜当时的劝诫变成了极富诱惑力的谆谆教诲——毕竟在联盟建立的初期，戴安娜的方式也成为了强有力的磨合剂。克拉克目不转睛盯着就快扒到布鲁斯身上的巴里想了又想，无数布鲁斯对自己展露笑容时自己的表情处于何种状态的回忆画面迅速闪过，克拉克在其间搜索着最合适的弧度，最后用两指把自己的唇上括成了一个笑容接着跨开脚步朝那儿走了过去。

“巴里，真的不吃个甜甜圈吗？”

为了维持住笑容，克拉克问话几乎是从齿缝间挤出的，巴里询声扭头看回去时看到的就是克拉克这么个僵着脸部肌肉灿烂到诡异的笑脸，他惊得赶紧闪开半米远，连连摆手拒绝：

“不用不用，呃，我还有事，我……”

“那你去忙吧。”

笑容没垮下来，克拉克也是真的开心了起来，他动了动嘴，让脸颊的肌肉稍稍松弛后自然地占据了布鲁斯身边的那个位置，他回想着巴里方才的神态和语气，心里概括出的方向更为明晰：

“布鲁斯——”甜甜圈被捧到布鲁斯面前，克拉克歪过头，说话的语调也变得黏黏糊糊，“真的不吃一个吗？这可是我特地买的呢——”

莫名其妙拖长的尾音让布鲁斯警觉地瞥了克拉克一眼，他确定这个氪星人此刻笑容平和、心情愉悦，可敏锐的直觉又让他隐隐觉得哪里不对劲。

“……好的，”两人对视片刻，布鲁斯迅速拿出一个甜甜圈放到了堆着曲奇饼干的碟子上，“谢谢。”

“布——鲁——斯——”

然而克拉克并未因此离开，略带孩子气的怪腔怪调变本加厉不说，绕到布鲁斯身后的那只手还上下搓了搓布鲁斯的背。

“我也想吃阿尔弗雷德做的饼干——”

布鲁斯整个人都因这预料之外的一声僵直得无法动弹了。他用了整整两分钟才从克拉克这前所未见的异常中清醒过来，搭在他腰后的手被他生硬地拨开，手边的碟子也被机械地推向了克拉克：

“你……”为了掩饰不自然，布鲁斯顺势拿起了一块想以此缓解尴尬，“你吃就是了……”

“吃你手上那块不可以吗——”

克拉克又凑近过去，就差把脸直接贴到布鲁斯的下巴上了。再可爱一些——他在心里为自己加油打气，哪怕再做作一些再夸张一些都不成问题，只要能达成目的，让他抛弃铁腕做派从此走上亲和路线他也绝对可以手到擒来。

“感觉那块会更好……”

最后一个字还未能说出口，鸡皮疙瘩已经蔓延到手背上的布鲁斯及时用饼干塞住了克拉克的嘴。

比起倍觉惊喜，布鲁斯把饼干喂进他嘴里的那刻克拉克其实只觉费解——难道以前他始终无法和布鲁斯变得亲近真的是因为自己从来没发现示弱讨好这么有用？毕竟，在他自己尝试之前，他从没领悟过来布鲁斯会容忍巴里的种种并不单纯是因为年纪的原因，他发现布鲁斯会对自己在作战中只身赴险生气、也会对自己过于强硬生气，但似乎只要自己放低姿态好言好语，布鲁斯无论如何也发不出那点显而易见的脾气。

有时候，适当撒娇恐怕确实可以换来双倍回报。

为了应证这个结论，克拉克隔天便又如法炮制，从布鲁斯一出现在他视野里，他就抢占了原本大多数时候只属于巴里的位置，他紧贴在布鲁斯身侧，完全不顾从他们身边陆续经过的人投来何种诧异目光、就“晚上真的不和我一起去农场吃晚餐吗”的问题用同样难以言喻的语气重复问了十七遍有余。

直到布鲁斯铁青着脸应了“好”而克拉克终于喜滋滋地离开后，躲在角落观察了他俩半晌的巴里这才鼓起勇气窜回了布鲁斯身边。

“克拉克他……”巴里一手捂着嘴、一手拍着胸口仿佛惊魂未定般，“他是被什么奇怪的射线击中了吗？从昨天开始他就怪怪……”

“我怎么了？”

巴里没能问完，布鲁斯也没来得及卸下不悦脸色给予解答，先前消失无踪的克拉克又迅疾窜到了两人中间，他一把搂过巴里的肩膀，完全不顾可怜的巴里猛瞅向布鲁斯的求助眼神：

“你不喜欢我和蔼可亲一点吗？”克拉克晃了晃巴里，模仿着巴里平常对布鲁斯撒娇讨饶时惯用的那些句式，“我这样难道不——好吗？”

“呃……”

克拉克坚硬到可怕的身躯足以让巴里大气都不敢出，布鲁斯背过头翻了个白眼后，咳嗽了一声试图解围：

“克拉克，够了。”他压低声音，用不常有的低沉说道——事实上，他现在认为他早该在昨天克拉克变得不对劲时就指出这件事的，“如果你没有遭遇特殊情况，我希望你可以尽快恢复正常。”

“哈，所以你觉得我现在不正常？”

克拉克当机立断把巴里丢开转而扯住了布鲁斯的手臂，布鲁斯心下警铃大作，防备摆在了脸上，然而克拉克却只是安静了几秒后、拉着他的手轻轻地晃了晃。

“哎呀，其实我只是想让大家知道我也没那么凶啊——”

那刻意拖长的尾音又朝布鲁斯耳朵里砸去，布鲁斯一阵头皮发麻，可被拉住的手不仅没能抽回来，克拉克还整个把布鲁斯扯到了自己胸前，他姿势别扭地被克拉克箍紧在怀里，活像一个完全不具备自由行动权的大型毛绒玩具；相触的每个节点都被钢铁之躯硌着，不仅如此，克拉克甚至把额头贴上了布鲁斯的脸颊自我陶醉地蹭了蹭：

“你绝对不可以误会我，布鲁斯，那可是会让我很伤心的——”

“克拉克……”

戴安娜开了口，又打住，她把克拉克又从上打量到下，上午那个夸张到让她合不上下巴的克拉克正哼着歌心情甚佳地阅览着文件，神色如常，状态也如常……

“我在想，你是不是对我的建议产生了什么误会？”戴安娜思虑之下审慎说道，“我想你应该明白过犹不及这个道理……”

“我当然明白。”克拉克像是很清楚戴安娜要和他聊什么，他把文件放下，再自然不过地拍了拍戴安娜的肩，“但你的建议从某种程度上来说对布鲁斯很管用。”

“如果你是说学习巴里那样撒娇的话……”回想起克拉克黏在布鲁斯身边左蹭右蹭的画面，戴安娜依旧如鲠在喉，“我其实并不是希望你模仿巴里或者……”

“放心，戴安娜，我知道我在做什么。”

像是为了打消戴安娜的顾虑，克拉克特地用上了可靠而令人信服的沉着语气，只是戴安娜还没能蹩起眉继续问出个究竟，从他们身后走过的布鲁斯就被立刻飞离自己面前的克拉克缠住了。戴安娜跟着回身过去的时候，禁不住要怀疑现在这个缠住布鲁斯以过快的频率可以眨巴起眼睛的克拉克、和几秒前那个说着让他放心的克拉克到底是不是同一个超人。

“有任务吗？我陪你一起好不好啊——”

她看着克拉克边说着话、边光明正大地把布鲁斯圈住，末了还要收紧手臂不给布鲁斯逃脱的机会，终于确认，克拉克确实相当清楚自己在做什么。

“我觉得超人有很大概率是疯了。”

亚瑟把三叉戟在地上戳了又戳，说得斩钉截铁，布鲁斯很怀疑那把神器会把大厅新铺没多久的地砖上凿出一个洞，不过相比之下，亚瑟说出的话才更让他隐忧。

他倒开始希望超人是因外在因素暂时疯了。他宁愿克拉克还是像之前那样耿直地把“我不好惹”放在眉宇之间，这样他还可以理直气壮地同他争吵或是冷漠拒绝他的邀约，而现在，只要克拉克塌下肩膀用笑得恰到好处的表情用那种朴实神情望着他，他就会连发火都没有了余地。

还是说母盒还有让氪星人性情大变的神奇魔力？

“……不用太担心，”虽这么想，布鲁斯还是先抚慰起了亚瑟，“我正在尝试找出原因。”

“你确定你找得出？”亚瑟嗤笑了一声又摇起了头，“五天了！我可不想继续看这个可怕的大个子在会议上反复问我们他到底好不好相处这个问题了！”

明明壮硕到可以不费吹灰之力拆了这个大厅却偏偏要站在他们面前笑眯眯地说 “其实我非常非常地好相处喔”，一旦有谁面露不满，就会被那双随时会发出热视线的眼睛盯视——就算是一向能夺回话语权和主导权的布鲁斯和戴安娜，也只能和大家一起或别开脸或低下头敷衍地连声说“知道了”。最可怕的是，这场面已经发生了三次以上，亚瑟没理由还能坐得住。

“再给我一点时间，”布鲁斯扶住额头，他的头痛与困惑都来得十足认真，“我会找出症结所在的。”

“希望如此，否则我真的……”

“要退出联盟”这个想法可不是赌气的话，要是再被克拉克用那种状似可爱但实质充满威胁的眼神瞪上一回，亚瑟发誓一定要常住海底再也不轻易上岸。

“你真的什么？”

谁也不会再对克拉克阴恻恻地从天而降感到稀奇了，亚瑟如今只恨自己没再找个更隐蔽些的地方和布鲁斯谈话，他早该预料到他和布鲁斯的独处不会超过五分钟就会被如今“和气可爱”的克拉克•肯特打断了，亚瑟握紧了三叉戟一言不发想要离开，却被克拉克按着肩膀拖了回来：

“噢——所以亚瑟你更喜欢我严肃一点？或是——凶狠一点——”克拉克完全不掩饰自己听完了方才全部对话的事实，“其实有想法你可以直接和我沟通呢，找布鲁斯真的没有什么用喔——”

亚瑟完全没有闲暇去哀叹人类社会的人际交往好难——或者说和外星人交朋友真的好难，他在克拉克愈发使力的手劲之下龇牙咧嘴，而积郁的烦恼在目睹这一切的布鲁斯胸腔中膨胀，他深吸一口气想要上前拨开克拉克那只随时能弄折海底之王的手…… 

“对了，布鲁斯，”克拉克在布鲁斯靠近自己时倒二话不说把亚瑟推开了两米远，亚瑟如何踉跄了一大步他没去在乎，他只是集中精神让自己笑得又和善又纯良，就好像先前强压凶悍威胁亚瑟的人不是他本人似的：“今晚和我一起吃晚餐好不好呀？”

类似“你再不恢复正常我就要——”这样的狠话才刚到嘴边，克拉克突然对他笑开的脸又让布鲁斯把要爆发的烦躁噎在了喉咙口——更别说，那双透蓝眼睛里全是意欲讨好自己的、实实在在的雀跃和期待。

确实不能再放任克拉克这样下去了。布鲁斯被克拉克又拖又拽地带离大厅时再度下定决心，克拉克的突然转变不仅没能让会议时的僵硬气氛有所缓解、反而让所有人都莫名惴惴不安，他不明白为什么克拉克不愿意端正态度做好自己、却要从一个极端走向另一个极端。

“不，克拉克，等一下，我们……”布鲁斯使劲用脚掌撑住地面、用这微不足道的反抗力量促使克拉克先停下来，“我们得谈谈。”

“好啊，”克拉克倒是听话地听了下来，他站定在布鲁斯对面，无比自然地又去拉住他的两只手晃了晃，“你要谈什么呀？”

“……别再故作可爱了，克拉克，”布鲁斯决定放弃婉转，哪怕对着这样看起来没什么攻击性的克拉克如此直截了当显得很是残忍，“这真的……不适合你。”

“我觉得你以前和我们相处时的状态就……很好。”

布鲁斯补充完后立刻抿紧了嘴，一副极富罪恶感的模样小心翼翼地瞥着克拉克，然而克拉克不仅没被打击到，他反而攥紧了布鲁斯的手，挺着胸又往前逼近了一步：

“哪里好了？”嘴角笑出了更大的弧度，克拉克盯着布鲁斯，反驳得有理有据，“以前你从没答应过我共任何一次邀请。”

而现在就不一样了，只要他一绊住布鲁斯、把他控制在无法逃离的范围内对他温言软语几句，那个总冷着脸怀揣内疚心思的蝙蝠侠就立刻对他束手无策。克拉克当然知晓不是自己撒娇得有多成功，他只是后知后觉地发现，心软才是布鲁斯•韦恩最易于攻破的弱点。

“那你也不用……”即使克拉克的音调恢复正常了，这近距离的凝视还是莫名让布鲁斯难以招架，他闪躲着眼神，想起连日来从巴里到亚瑟的控诉，他告诫自己不管怎么说、总得先找出症结所在：

“我是说，你这样让大家的压力都很大，有些场合你完全可以适可而止……”

“那为什么巴里对你撒娇就从不见你有意见？”

克拉克完全不把布鲁斯的话放在心上，他紧追不舍，轻轻松松引导着话题走向——看来自己撒娇的杀伤力，足以让布鲁斯的缜密思维都能断线那么几秒。

“巴里不一样，”布鲁斯回答着，言语间又被克拉克控制着后退了一小步，“巴里可没有你这样的体格。”

这是显而易见的事实，无论巴里扒到谁的身上做出类似的行为，所有人都认为那能和可爱挂钩，但同样的事由克拉克来做，任谁看都只觉违和乃至于可怕。

“所以你这算不算是歧视？”克拉克沉下脸来，大为不满，“歧视氪星人？歧视体格好的男人？或是……仅仅在针对我？”

布鲁斯这下愣住了，大概是一整段时间里都被克拉克的嬉皮笑脸包围了，突然又窥见他严肃不苟的样子，布鲁斯反而有些许不适应：

“别曲解我的意思，克拉克，我没有……”

“我也知道不适合喔，”但克拉克没打算听布鲁斯解释，他牵着布鲁斯又往后退，顺脚踢到的大门在他们身后关上，“可谁让这办法反而让你更自然地接受了我提出的要求呢？”

那是因为你过分刻意的扮可爱实在让人浑身发怵——布鲁斯很想再次无情批判克拉克近来的举动，他发誓但凡克拉克的脸色再阴郁一些，他绝对就像之前那样不留情面了，可偏偏，克拉克的眼睛又盈满希冀的亮光瞅向了他。

“……其实你不必去做不符合你的事我也不是不可以……”布鲁斯这才发现他们早就退到了墙根，他又垂下眼睛轻咳起来，“接受……你。”

他发现他比想象中更难拒绝这种目的明显的招数。若是以前克拉克拘束的邀约，他总能找到推拒的理由，可换成现在这样，就连应允反而都连带变得心安理得。

“那就最好了，”手还是被牵着，但克拉克说话的调调俨然松了一口气般回到了正经的腔调，“不然我应该不会放弃继续学习巴里直到你松口为止了。”

老实讲，每一次矫揉做作地缠在布鲁斯身侧都让他绞尽脑汁，好在只要看到布鲁斯不但对他说不出半个“不”字甚至连脸都板不起来，克拉克就认为这点牺牲根本无伤大雅。

“……你在威胁我。”

布鲁斯这才反应过来克拉克这能够自如切换的两种神情语气意味着什么，这会儿悔恨自己明知克拉克抱着什么目的还遂了他的愿为时已晚，布鲁斯拢起眉毛瞪了克拉克一眼，只可惜攒出的力还没做成什么，克拉克已经放开他的手有了先一步的动作。

“哪有，这怎么叫威胁，”克拉克比他更快一步地将他搂了过来，他把头搭靠在布鲁斯的肩上，在他动弹不得的情况下又开始在他的耳边用黏糊的方式申辩起来：

“这明明叫——撒娇啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年6月1日，以此记录。


End file.
